Dzieci kapitana Granta/21
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Fort Indépendance. Góry Tandil wznoszą się na tysiące stóp ponad poziom morza. Jest to łańcuch pierwotny, to jest starszy od wszystkich stworzeń organicznych i metamorficznych dlatego, że powstanie jego i spójność zwolna dokonane były pod wpływem ciepła wewnętrznego; po wstał on z połączenia się mnóstwa półkolistych pagórków gnejsowych, pokrytych trawą. Obwód Tandil, biorący swe nazwisko od gór, zajmuje całą południową część prowincji Buenos-Ayres, a granicą jego jest stok, po którym ku północy spływają wszystkie rzeki, biorące początek na pochyłościach gór. Obwód ten ma około czterech tysięcy ludności, a stolicą jego jest wioska Tandil, leżąca u stóp północnego grzbietu gór, pod zasłoną fortu Indépendance, bardzo szczęśliwie położona tuż nad ważną rzeczką Chapaleofu. Rzecz szczególna, o której wiedział uczony Paganel, wioska ta zamieszkana jest przez Basków francuskich i kolonistów włoskich. W istocie Francja najpierwsza posiadała swe osady w tej części prowincji La Plata. W r. 1828 Francuz Parchappe założył tu fort Indépendance, dla obrony kraju od częstych napadów dzikich Indjan. Pomagał mu w tem przedsięwzięciu uczony Alcide d'Orbigny, który najlepiej poznał, zbadał i opisał wszystkie południowe kraje Ameryki Południowej. Wioska Tandil jest punktem bardzo ważnym. Zapomocą swoich "galeras", to jest wielkich wozów, zaprzężonych w woły, komunikuje się z Buenos Ayres w ciągu dwunastu dni, a wskutek tego prowadzi handel dość ożywiony; posyła bydło ze swych estancias, solone mięso i bardzo ciekawe produkty przemysłu indyjskiego, jak materje bawełniane, tkaniny lniane, bardzo poszukiwane wyroby z plecionej skóry i t. p. Dlatego też Tandil, nie licząc już pewnej liczby dość wygodnych i porządnych domów, ma nawet szkoły swoje i kościoły. Opowiedziawszy wszystkie te szczegóły swoim towarzyszom, Paganel dodał, że nie wątpi, iż w Tandil powezmą wiadomości tak upragnione, tem więcej, że w forcie zawsze znajduje się oddział wojska narodowego. Glenarvan kazał przeto umieścić konie w stajni dość przyzwoicie wyglądającej gospody, poczem wraz z majorem, Paganelem i Robertem, prowadzeni przez Thalcave'a, poszli do fortu Indépendance. Po przejściu niewielkiej wyniosłości, przybyli do bramy strzeżonej przez jednego tylko szyldwacha argentyńskiego, co dowodziło wielkiego niedbalstwa, albo też nadzwyczajnej pewności. Kilku żołnierzy uczyło się musztry na stoku fortecy, lecz najstarszy z tych żołnierzy miał może lat dwadzieścia, a najmłodszy nie więcej nad siedem; słowem, był to tuzin dzieci i młodych chłopców, nieźle się musztrujących. Mundur ich składał się z koszuli w prążki, w pasie przewiązanej paskiem skórzanym; o spodniach nie było i mowy, a lekkość tę kostjumu usprawiedliwiała zupełnie łagodność temperatury. Paganel powziął z tego dobre wyobrażenie o rządzie, który się nie rujnuje na niepotrzebne stroje i galony. Każdy z tych młodych chłopaków posiadał strzelbę bardzo ciężką i pałasz bardzo długi, jak na swój wzrost. Wszyscy mieli twarze ogorzałe, o rysach jakby rodzinnych,a nawet kapral, czy instruktor dowodzący nimi, także był do nich podobny. Musiało to być i było naprawdę dwunastu braci, maszerujących pod dowództwem trzynastego. Paganela nie dziwiło to bynajmniej; znał on statystykę argentyńską i wiedział, że w kraju tym przypada na każdą rodzinę przeszło po dziewięcioro dzieci; lecz bardziej go zajmowało to, że ci mali żołnierze musztrowali się na sposób francuski i wybornie wykonywali nabijanie karabinów na dwanaście poruszeń, a często nawet i komenda kaprala odbywała się w ojczystym języku uczonego geografa. Lecz Glenarvan nie poto przyszedł do fortu Indépendance, aby się przypatrywać ćwiczeniom wojskowych niedorostków, lub zajmować się narodowością ich i pochodzeniem; nie zważając przeto na wykrzykniki Paganela, prosił go, aby się zajął raczej powzięciem od dowódcy garnizonu potrzebnych wiadomości. Jeden z żołnierzy argentyńskich pobiegł do małego domku, służącego za koszary, a w kilka minut potem sam komendant ukazał się we własnej osobie. Był to człowiek mający około pięćdziesięciu lat, silny, barczysty, z miną wojskową, dużemi wąsami, kośćmi policzkowemi mocno wystającemi, siwiejącym włosem i spojrzeniem surowem, przynajmniej jak się zdawało przez gęste kłęby dymu, wydobywającego się z jego fajki, osadzonej na krótkim cybuszku. Całą postawą przypomniał Paganelowi ruchy i obejście się starych francuskich podoficerów. Thalcave przedstawił komendantowi lorda Glenarvan i jego towarzyszy; przez cały ten czas komendant oka nie spuszczał z Paganela, który mocno tem zakłopotany, chciał już zapytać o powód tak natarczywego przypatrywania się, gdy dowódca chwycił go za rękę bez ceremonji i po francusku zawołał z radością: — Pan jesteś Francuzem, nieprawdaż? — Tak jest — odpowiedział Paganel. — Ach, bardzo mi przyjemnie! Witajże, miły gościu, witaj! Ja także jestem Francuz — dodał komendant zepsutym akcentem, z siłą niepokojącą ściskając rękę uczonego. — A to zapewne ktoś z twoich przyjaciół? — spytał major Paganela. — Tak jest! — z dumą odpowiedział geograf. — Ma się przyjaciół we wszystkich pięciu częściach świata. I nie bez trudności wydobywszy rękę z tej żywej, gniotącej ją śruby, wszedł już na dobre w rozmowę z komendantem. Glenarvan rad już był co najprędzej dowiedzieć się o tem, co go obchodziło, lecz wojak opowiadał swoją historję, i nie tak łatwo było zatrzymać go w zapale. Widoczną było rzeczą, że dzielny ten człowiek dawno już musiał opuścić Francję, bo niełatwo wysławiał się językiem ojczystym; a chociaż nie pozapominał jeszcze całkiem wyrazów, to przynajmniej trudno mu było zestawiać je z sobą i łączyć w porządną a zrozumiałą całość. Mówił tak prawie, jak mówią murzyni z kolonij francuskich. I rzeczywiście, jak wkrótce sami podróżni o tem się dowiedzieli, komendant fortu Indépendance był sierżantem francuskim, dawnym towarzyszem Parchappe'a. Od założenia fortu, to jest od roku 1828, nie opuścił go ani na chwilę, a obecnie sprawował w nim obowiązki komendanta z wielkiem zadowoleniem rządu argentyńskiego. Był to, jak powiedzieliśmy, człowiek pięćdziesięcioletni, Baskijczyk: nazywał się Manuel Ipharaguerre. W rok po przybyciu swojem do tego kraju sierżant Manuel naturalizował się, przyjął służbę w wojsku argentyńskiem i ożenił się z Indjanką, która karmiła wtedy parę bliźniąt półrocznych, rozumie się chłopców. Manuel nie pojmował innego stanu, jak żołnierski, i spodziewał się zczasem, przy Bożej pomocy, dać rzeczypospolitej całą kompanję młodych żołnierzy. — Widziałeś ich! — powtarzał. — Widziałeś! zuchy, dobrzy żołnierze! Jose! Juan! Miquele! Pepe! Pepe siedmioletni, a już umie odgryźć ładunek! Pepe, słysząc, że go chwalą, wyciągnął się, stanął frontem i sprezentował broń bardzo zręcznie. — O! ten zajdzie daleko! — z dumą dodał stary sierżant, kiedyś będzie niezawodnie pułkownikiem lub brygadjerem. Sierżant Manuel tak był zachwycony swem położeniem, że niepodobna było sprzeczać się z nim ani o pierwszeństwo rzemiosła żołnierskiego, ani o zaszczyty wojskowe, czekające potomstwo jego w przyszłości. Był szczęśliwy, a jak powiedział Goethe: "To, co nas czyni szczęśliwymi, nie jest złudzeniem". Cała ta historja trwała przeszło kwadrans z wielkiem zadziwieniem Thalcave'a, który nie mógł pojąć, jakim sposobem tyle słów może wyjść z jednej krtani. Nikt nie przerwał komendantowi, ale ponieważ każdy sierżant, choćby nawet francuski, musi nareszcie kiedyś przestać mówić, więc i Manuel, zaprosiwszy uprzejmie swych gości do mieszkania, umilkł wkońcu. Podróżni zgodzili się na przedstawienie ich pani Ipharaguerre, która im się wydała "bardzo dobrą osobą", jeśli to wyrażenie starego świata da się zastosować do Indjanki. Gdy już spełniono wszystko, czego żądał zacny sierżant, wówczas zkolei on znów zapytał swych gości, czemu zawdzięcza honor ich wizyty. Wypadało korzystać z takiego usposobienia. Paganel po francusku opowiedział mu całą tę podróż przez pampę i wkońcu zapytał o powód, dla którego Indjanie kraj opuścili. — Ach! tak... niema nikogo!.. — odpowiedział sierżant, wzruszając ramionami. — Tak, rzeczywiście, ani psa nie zobaczysz... my sami siedzimy spokojnie z założonemi rękami, nie mając nic do roboty. — Ale dlaczegóż to? — Wojna. — Wojna? — Tak, wojna domowa... — Wojna domowa? — powtórzył Paganel zdziwiony. — Tak jest, wojna pomiędzy Paragwajem a Buenos Ayres — odpowiedział sierżant. — Więc cóż z tego? — Wszyscy Indjanie są na północy z generałem Flores; a włóczęgi i zbójcy rabują tymczasem. — A gdzież kacykowie? — Kacykowie są z nimi. — Jakto! Katriel? — Niema Katriela. — A Kalfukura? — Ani Kalfukury. — A Yanchetr? — Yanchetra też niema. Przy tej odpowiedzi zwrócił się do Thalcave'a, który skinął głową na znak potwierdzenia. W samej rzeczy Thalcave czy nie wiedział, czy zapomniał o wojnie domowej, dziesiątkującej obie części rzeczypospolitej, dopóki się w nią nie wdała Brazylja. Indjanie chętnie podtrzymują te walki wewnętrzne, w których zyskać tylko mogą na rabunku, a sierżant nie mylił się, podając za powód opuszczenia pampy wojnę domową, prowadzoną podówczas w północnych prowincjach argentyńskich. Wypadek ten niszczył wszystkie zamiary Glenarvana. Jeżeli Harry Grant był niewolnikiem kacyków, to w takim razie zapędzony jest przez nich obecnie aż do granic północnych. Gdzież go więc tedy i w jaki sposób szukać? Czyż wypadało próbować poszukiwań niebezpiecznych i prawie bezpożytecznych, zapędzając się do północnych krańców pampy? Przedsięwzięcie to było zbyt ważne, aby je można i z głębokiej rozpoczynać rozwagi. Gdy tak strapieni podróżni spoglądali po sobie w milczeniu, major tymczasem wypytywał sierżanta, czy nie słyszał o Europejczykach w niewoli u kacyków pampy. Manuel zastanowił się chwilę, jakby sobie coś przypominał, a wkońcu rzekł: — Tak, tak! Słyszałem! — rzekł wreszcie. — Ach! — zawołał radośnie Glenarvan, któremu zabłysł nowy promyk nadziei. Paganel, Mac Nabbs, Robert i lord Edward otoczyli sierżanta. — Mów na Boga, mów prędzej — wołali, pożerając go wzrokiem. — Już będzie temu lat kilka — odpowiedział Manuel — tak,tak... niewolnicy Europejczykowie... alem ich nigdy nie widział... — Kilka lat — przerwał Glenarvan — mylisz się pan... Wiemy przecież, kiedy się rozbiła Britannia, okręt, na którym płynęli... Był oto w czerwcu 1862 roku; niema więc jeszcze i dwu lat. — Och, więcej milordzie. — To być nie może! — zawołał Paganel. — Upewniam was, że więcej! Było to przy urodzeniu się Pepe... mówiono o dwu ludziach. — Nie, o trzech! — odezwał się Glenarvan. — Dwu, powtarzam — odrzekł sierżant z naciskiem. — Dwu! — szeptał Glenarvan zdziwiony — mówiono o dwu Anglikach? — Bynajmniej — upierał się sierżant. — Któż tu mówi o Anglikach? Tam był jeden Francuz i jeden Włoch. — Tego Włocha Pojusze zamordowali! — wtrącił Paganel. — Tak, a Francuz uszedł, jak się później dowiedziałem. — Uszedł! — zawołał mały Robert, którego życie zawieszone było na ustach sierżanta. — Tak, uszedł z rąk Indjan! — odrzekł Manuel. Wszyscy z podziwieniem patrzyli na Paganela, z rozpaczą bijącego się w czoło. — Ach, rozumiem — zawołał nareszcie — rozumiem, pojmuję! Wszystko się teraz wyjaśnia! — Ale my nic nie rozumiemy — rzekł Glenarvan niespokojny i zniecierpliwiony. — Moi przyjaciele — mówił Paganel, biorąc za rękę Roberta — z boleścią wyznać wam muszę, że fałszywą poszliśmy drogą. To, co poczciwy komendant opowiada nam w tej chwili, nie tyczy się bynajmniej kapitana, ale jednego z moich rodaków, którego towarzysz, Marco Vazello, rzeczywiście był przez Pojuszów zamordowany. Chodzi tu, jak powiadam, o Francuza, który po kilkakroć towarzyszył tym okrutnym Indjanom aż do brzegów Colorado, a który, uszedłszy później szczęśliwie z ich rąk, zdołał powrócić do Francji. Sądząc, że idziemy śladem Harry Granta, wpadliśmy na ślad młodego Guinnarda. Wiadomość tę przyjęto w ponurem milczeniu. Błąd był widoczny. Glenarvan spoglądał na Thalcave'a, a wzruszenie malowało się na jego twarzy. Indjanin zwrócił się do sierżanta francuskiego i wypytywał go, czy nie słyszał o trzech Anglikach w niewolę wziętych. — Nie, nigdy nie słyszałem — odpowiedział Manuel... mówionoby o tem w Tandil... ja wiedziałbym z pewnością... Nie, to być nie może... Po tak uroczystem zapewnieniu, Glenarvan nie miał już co robić w forcie Indépendance; opuścił więc to miejsce wraz ze swymi towarzyszami, podziękowawszy wprzód uprzejmemu sierżantowi za dobroć jego i gościnność. Glenarvana do rozpaczy przyprowadzał ten zawód. Robert szedł za lordem, nic nie mówiąc, ale oczy miał łez pełne. Glenarvan nie miał go czem pocieszyć, Paganel rozmawiał sam z sobą, machając rękoma. Major zacisnął zęby bardziej niż zwykle, a Thalcave zdawał się być boleśnie dotknięty wstydem, że choć Indjanin, mógł zabłądzić i wejść na ślad fałszywy, jakkolwiek nikt nie myślał robić mu za to najmniejszego wyrzutu. Powrócono do gospody. Wieczerza była bardzo smutna. Rzecz pewna, że żaden z tych ludzi odważnych i pełnych poświęcenia nie żałował tylu trudów nadaremnie poniesionych, ale raczej swych błogich nadziei, rozwianych od jednego razu. I w rzeczy samej, czyż można się było spodziewać znaleźć kapitana Granta pomiędzy górą Tandil i morzem? Nie. Gdyby jaki niewolnik popadł w ręce Indjan na wybrzeżach Atlantyku, sierżant Manuel wiedziałby o tem niezawodnie. Wypadek taki nie mógłby ujść baczności krajowców — prowadzących ciągły handel pomiędzy Tandilem a Carmen, przy ujściu Rio-Negro. Handlarze z płaszczyzny argentyńskiej wszystko wiedzą i nic zapewne w tajemnicy nie zachowują. Nie pozostawało zatem nic innego, jak połączyć się co najrychlej z Duncanem w umówionem miejscu przy cyplu Medano. Paganel zażądał od Glenarvana dokumentu, na którego podstawie poszukiwania ich tak się nieszczęśliwie pobłąkały. Odczytywał go z gniewem źle utajonym — szukał w nim nowych wskazówek — badał, czy wiadomość w nim zawarta dobrze była zrozumiana. — Dokument przecież bardzo jest jasny i wyraźny! — powtarzał Glenarvan — dokładnie opisuje rozbicie się okrętu kapitana Granta i miejsce dostania się jego do niewoli. — Nie! — krzyknął geograf, uderzając silnie pięścią w stół — nie, nie i po tysiąc razy nie! Gdy Granta niema w pampie, to niema go i w Ameryce. Więc gdzież jest? Ten dokument powinien nam to powiedzieć i powie... albo ja się nie nazywam Jakób Paganel.